Redemption
by aladyofgondor
Summary: Jaime and Sansa are forced into marriage by Lord Tywin, and no one is more terrified then Sansa is to enter the lion's den. Jaime soon learns that his life is more then being Cercei's puppet. Will Sansa help Jaime complete his much needed redemption?
1. Chapter 1

**_A/N: So basically this takes place before Joffrey's wedding which is a month away from where this starts. Tyrion did not marry Sansa, and Jaime comes back with Brienne earlier, but his hand is still gone. Also Cercei has rejected him because he's been away for so long but he just think she needs more time to accept him again. Enjoy! This will be an M rated fic! _**

* * *

**_Redemption_**

Chapter 1

Sansa looked out over the Red Keep walls and into the glittering water before her. She used to believe that the water calmed her and soothed her, but now it served as a reminder that she couldn't escape this hell she was bound to live. The water, once a beautiful blue, now a terrible grey that tempted her to plunge in and never return. But something had always stopped her, it wasn't her conscience, no her conscience told her to dive in for it couldn't stand the hardships much longer. No, what beckoned her to survive another day was her father's voice telling her that everything would be okay in the end. She didn't know why it helped, because in the end for him, everything was not okay. But it helped none the less.

She looked out below her balcony, the castle bustling with people, servants and all, and she felt a sense of relief that she would never be queen of this place. In fact, if it were up to her, she wouldn't marry at all, but she knew it wasn't up to her, and never would be, Joffrey or Cersei would hand her off to someone else to marry, someone who would take control of the north for Joffrey. She'd probably marry one of Joffrey's cousins or maybe an old uncle.

She was now the Lady of Winterfell, her mother and brother having died just weeks earlier. She could still see her mother's blue eyes filled with sadness. She remembered that day well, she had been so happy to leave Winterfell and become Queen. She had been certain that Joffrey would be her great knight, just as the songs had portrayed princes and kings. She had been so young and stupid then. She should have stayed with her mother and brothers. Her father should have refused to be the Hand of the King, then there wouldn't be so much heartache in her life.

She turned away from the window as tears prickling her eyes and she willed herself not to cry. She was stronger than the weakness of a child. She would be strong. She had to be. She was a lone wolf in a world filled with lions.

She made her way to the gardens and went to the fountain near in the center, a coin clutched in her palm. She made a wish, holding the coin just above her heart and repeated the wish three times before flinging the coin into the water, a loud plop sounding. She opened her eyes and prayed with all her might that her wish be answered with speed. She stared at the coin and the lion on its front started back at her, his mouth open in a roar and she felt hope coarse through her again. It will be okay in the end, it had to be.

Jaime sat speechless, staring at his father in utter bemusement. He waited, hoping and praying that by some miracle his father was joking. But with Tywin, there was never play, only business, and Jaime could feel the blood drain from his face and his stomach begin to churn. He rubbed his face in frustration, this couldn't be happening to him, he couldn't be thrown into another dilemma involving the Starks, he had had enough of them already.

"You mean to have me married off to the Stark girl? Because that's what she is father, a girl," Jaime said, and he could feel his phantom hand begin to twitch for something to punch.

"You will do your duty, Jaime. I've spent enough of my life seeing my eldest son fighting within the Kingsgaurd. And with Lady Sansa now Lady of Winterfell, her husband will stand to gain Winterfell and I will have none other than a Lannister sitting within Winterfell." Tywin eyed Jaime wearily, knowing that Jaime would rather run through the seven hells before consenting to marry anyone.

"Then what about a cousin of mine? Or even Tyrion would do. Why does it have to be me?" Jaime asked. He was now extremely frustrated and angry, this was not what he had imagined his future to look like.

"A cousin? Do you think I would have any Lannister but my own son to control Winterfell? And, Tyrion, don't be such a fool. Tyrion couldn't lead the North anymore then you could use your right hand. They need someone who will be forceful and commanding, someone they could fear. You are the heir to Casterly Rock, and when I am dead you will be Lord of Casterly Rock and Winterfell."

Jaime didn't know if he wanted to laugh or cry, or even both. He, the Lord of Winterfell? Impossible. He could see his father was as power hungry as ever since he had become Hand of the King once again. His family had the greatest wealth and now the greatest power in all of Westeros and yet here was his father taking more than he could bargain for.

"Sansa Stark is a pretty girl, and she has much grown since last you saw her. It won't be hard to wed and bed her, I assure you," Tywin added, getting up and pouring himself and Jaime a glass of wine.

Bed her? The thought of bedding a child caused bile to rise in his throat. He didn't remember what the girl looked like and he hoped that she looked very little like her mother, or his conscience wouldn't be able to take it. He had promised to Catelyn to return her daughter to her, and now that the woman was dead, he was given the job of marrying one of them. He could see fate was as harsh as the northern winter.

"Father, you can't expect me to marry. I'm of the Kingsgaurd! I'm a sworn knight." Jaime already knew he was losing this fight, his father would not be swayed, but it didn't he couldn't try.

"Nonsense, you will do your duty to your family and marry the girl. Joffrey and the High Septon will pardon you from service and you will once again become the standing heir to Casterly Rock and Winterfell." Tywin placed Jaime's glass in front of him, giving him stern look that called for obedience. Jaime took the glass and downed it within seconds, sighing in resignation.

"What do my siblings think of the match? I'm sure Cersei will not be pleased to have me out of the Kingsgaurd, that I assure you."

"On the contrary, she was the one who suggested it," Tywin said, looking rather bored of the conversation. "You will marry the Stark girl in a fortnight, now leave me."

Jaime went without hesitation. His mind was swimming as he regarded his father's words. Cersei had orchestrated this mess? He didn't want to believe it, he couldn't believe it. He went in search of his sister then, his mind muddled with wine and his determination for answers kicking in. He went straight to her room and found the door bolted, loud fucking echoing throughout the room.

Jaime couldn't move as Cersei's unmistakable moans seeped through the walls. He could feel his fury rising and in a blind rage his hand went to his sword until he realized his sword hand was gone. In any case, he couldn't kill a man because he was fucking his sister, not unless he wanted even more rumors to spread about the two of them. His lost hand caused his logic to override his emotions and he swept from the hallway and towards his rooms where he'd get as drunk as he pleased.

He had been deceived, Jaime thought warily as slumped in his chair, eyeing the ceiling. His wine glass lay empty on the floor beside him, forgotten. He had been cheated by the one person he had thought had loved him as he loved her. He could see her clearly now, the manipulative bitch that she was shined through to him as bright as day. All of her actions that he had chosen to ignore flickered before him and he had come to realize how blind he had been.

She had used him and now she had broken him, more than the loss of his sword hand ever could. Now both things that made him while were gone and he had nothing left.

And he was to be married to the Stark girl without a fuss. He had come to the decision that he would wed her willingly and leave King's Landing for good, and he vowed once he left he would never look back. He leave to begin a new life, without war and Cersei, and he's become the heir his father had always wanted him to be. He knew once the marriage between he and Sansa Stark was done, his father would leave him alone to do as he pleased.

Marriage. The thought made him want to laugh. He wasn't suited for marriage anymore then Sansa was ready for a husband. She was still too young and lord know she would be horrified at the notion of marrying a Lannister, they had already caused her enough pain.

Cersei had estranged herself from Jaime since he had returned home, her disgust and horror at the loss of his hand apparent. He had put it aside as her being a woman and didn't like to see the stump because it hurt her to see he had lost something so dear to him. But he could see clearly now that that hadn't been the case at all.

Her disgust and horror stemmed from her losing something so helpful to her. Now that his sword hand was gone, he was useless in a fight and that meant she had no use for him. But it wasn't just that. He wasn't perfect in her eyes anymore. He was flawed, with his stump and facial scars from the last year, and she didn't like his flaws. He wasn't useful anymore, so now she offered him up for marriage to a girl she hated.

The door to his room opened but he didn't bother to look away from the ceiling.

"I see that father has told you of his plans, perhaps I should congratulate you in your pending nuptials," Tyrion said, closing the door behind him.

Jaime chuckled bitterly as his brother took the chair opposite of him, pouring himself a glass of wine.

"He has, but that is not the reason I'm so royally drunk," Jaime replied, turning to look at his brother.

"Cersei, then?"

"Yes. After father had told me about my marriage I had gone looking for our sister only to find her fucking someone else," Jaime said, his tone harsh.

"Ah. And what are you going to do now?"

"I'm going to continue to get fucking drunk until I pass out and marry the Stark girl in a fortnight," Jaime replied, waving his hand toward Tyrion as is to say, 'isn't-it-obvious'.

Tyrion gave his brother a wary look but nodded his understanding. He got up and patted his brother on the arm.

"Then I shall leave you to it. I will talk to you about Sansa when you are sober," Tyrion said and left as quietly as he had come, leaving Jaime to think about what Tyrion had to possibly say about Sansa Stark.

Her footsteps echoed throughout the hall as she neared Lord Tywin's sitting chamber, her palms beginning to become moist in fear. She had been instructed by a messenger to have luncheon with Lord Tywin and her maid had dressed her in her finest. She felt like a pig offered up for slaughter as she neared the lion's den.

A servant stood outside the door, bowed to her and opening the door to single her arrival. She looked inside the room and found that it was considerably darker than the rest of the castle at this time of day. It daunted her as if to say, 'your fate lies here, in the darkness.' She mustered all the courage she had and walked through the doorway.

"Ah, Lady Sansa, thank you for coming," Lord Tywin said behind her, startling her. He was standing at a table in a lighter corner with two chairs and plenty of food laid out for their lunch. He beckoned her over as he pulled out one of the two chairs for her and she sat carefully, too afraid to make any objection.

"It's an honor to be here, my lord," Sansa replied courteously, her voice only trembling slightly. She folded her hands on her lap as she fiddled with her fingers, waiting for Lord Tywin to say what he really meant to say.

"Are you hungry, my dear? I've some reports that you've not been eating as much as you should. That will not do, Lady Sansa. I wouldn't want you to wilt away, you are much too pretty for that," Lord Tywin said, his eyes settling on her as only a father would. She was taken aback by this and she wasn't sure how she could reply.

"I am hungry, thank you," Sansa replied as best she could. She wasn't hungry though, she hadn't been eating or sleeping well since her father's death and Arya's disappearance. She had lost weight since then, not a lot but enough for her dresses to become loose.

"Then by all means, eat my dear," Lord Tywin commanded, motioning for her to pick whatever she wanted from the trays of food set out. Her stomach gave a lurch as she peered at the food. There was black bread, cheese, pieces of boneless honeyed chicken, sherbet, strawberries, and a canter for wine. She tentatively reached for the bread and cheese and a bit of the chicken but she knew that if she had gotten anymore, she'd likely not be able to finish it. Lord Tywin had filled his plate quickly and they ate in silence, his stare the only thing that made her unnerved as to why she was there.

It wasn't her eating habits, surely. Why would the Hand of the King care at all what a traitors sister ate, let alone if she died under his family's protection. 'You're Lady of Winterfell, of course he wants you alive,' a nagging voice cooed to her. Of course. She was now worth more than she ever could manage, and Lord Tywin no doubt needed her alive to manage her and the land that was her birthright.

"You are no doubt wondering why I have called you here," Lord Tywin began, putting his utensils down as they had both finished their food, signaling for the servants to clear the table. He stood and came around the table, holding out his hand for Sansa to take. She nodded her response as she took his hand and he guided her to the balcony just off to the side where a sitting area had been placed. He let go of her and motioned for her to sit while he remained standing. Sansa had developed an ill feeling deep in the pit of her stomach and now she only hoped he'd quickly deliver any bad news he had.

"I have been thinking about this long and hard, my dear, and I have come to a decision that will suit us both. You and my son, Ser Jaime, will marry and join our houses. Jaime has already agreed and now it is up to you," Lord Tywin proclaimed.

Sansa was shocked and disturbed. He was seemingly giving her a choice but she knew that wasn't the case. Once Lord Tywin had made up his mind, there wasn't anyone who you stop or persuade him otherwise. She looked down at her hands as they folded together tightly and released them, before putting on her mask.

"It would be an honor to marry your son, my lord. I know I do not deserve this opportunity and am grateful for it," Sansa replied. She could feel her eyes begin to water as the raging feeling she had within threatened to overwhelm her but she wouldn't let a single tear fall, not until she was alone.

"Good, thank you, Sansa. I'm sure you have other things you'd rather be doing then staying with me. You may leave now, I'm sure Jaime will come and find you sooner or later before your wedding in a fortnight," Lord Tywin said as he exited the balcony, giving her a nod of the head as he dismissed her.

Sansa could feel her shoulders beginning to drop but she didn't allow herself to until she was halfway to her room. She ducked inside an alcove and finely allowed herself to cry, the first time she allowed herself to cry in public since Tyrion had saved her from Joffrey's wrath. She promise herself that she wouldn't and couldn't express such emotions in front of anyone ever again and had resigned herself to only crying in her room without a merciless eye upon her.

She was a lone wolf thrown into a lion's den that would destroy her. A fortnight until all hope would leave her. She knew nothing of Jaime Lannister and he knew nothing of her. She had always imagined a knight would save her but she didn't feel saved. She felt as if she was being thrown from the frying pan into the fire. The day she had been told she wasn't to marry Joffrey was the happiest she'd been since she'd come to King's Landing but since then her life had been filled with torment with each passing day. She had been emotionally and physically hurt, with Joffrey beating her and throwing harsh words at her at every opportunity. She was courteous because of survival, that there was still a possibility of leaving King's Landing and returning to the north. But she wasn't now. She'd never be able to return home, not with a lion as a husband. She was stuck between Casterly Rock and King's Landing for the rest of her life now.

She didn't hear anyone approaching, her focus more on her miserable state than anything else and she was startled as she felt a hand on her arm. She drew back, moving to the other side of the alcove as she turned to look at the disturber to find that it was Tyrion Lannister.

"My Lady Sansa," he said, bowing his head in acknowledgement, "I did not mean to disturb you but I had hope to escort you to your rooms, as a request by father."

Sansa nodded, rubbing the tears from her eyes and face and putting on a brave front in front of Tyrion. He had always been the kind one to her, coming to her rescue when he had been the Hand. She could only hope that Ser Jaime would be the same.

He held out his hand carefully and she took it with a grateful smile. He lead her the rest of the way to her room and stopped as they got to the door.

"For what it's worth, my lady, you will make a fine and beautiful addition to the Lannister House. I hope that one day we can be friends," Tyrion said, bowing his head to her again before retreating down the hallway they had come.

Sansa watched him leave and could feel a sob rising before she quickly ducked into her room to cry her misery out in solitude.

* * *

So I've been fighting with myself if I should write my own Sansa and Jaime fic for a while now and I've decided since I couldn't find anything to help quench my need for Jaime and Sansa together that I might as well write it myself. So sorry for any mistakes, my beta was not available. Please review and tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Jaime awoke to a banging at his door that was growing more insistent by the second. His head ached from the amount of alcohol he had consumed the night before and he couldn't fathom who'd dare try and wake him after such a night.

He got up with a painful huff and quickly walked to the door to stop the insufferable sound. He opened the door and began to sneer at the person but stopped as he found it was none other than Tyrion.

"Ah, I was wondering when his majesty would wake up," Tyrion said as he wobbled into the room, leaving Jaime to grumble as he closed the door.

"I think you mistake me for Joffrey, perhaps you need sleep as much as I'd like it," Jaime replied. He went to sit on the edge of his bed, noticing that he was still dressed in his clothes from the day before.

Tyrion didn't reply and Jaime looked up to see that his brother looked extremely troubled, a frown creasing onto his face.

"I told you I'd talk to you when you were sober and I have no better time than the present to do so," Tyrion said and he made to sit on a chair that faced Jaime. Jaime grumbled something about being woken to early and stupid brother, but turned to look at Tyrion with squinting eyes.

"What is it?"

"I've come to some information of your fiancé that needs to be mentioned before you begin your marriage. Lady Sansa is just a girl in age but she is more a woman in the mind. Her life here has forced her to mature quickly and she has built a wall around herself that is seemingly impenetrable. She has been forced to face too many tragedies and she believes herself alone in the world," Tyrion said, his stare grave as he relayed this information onto Jaime.

"I don't see how this should matter," Jaime replied, waving a hand at Tyrion.

"It matters because I don't wish to see either of you hurt by this. I know you do not wish for a worthless marriage and neither does she. She is intelligent and good company but I don't think that it'll matter in the end because friendship is not the only think you want in marriage. All I ask is that you try to get to know the girl because sooner or later she will be the mother of your heirs and you both deserve a chance at a good life."

Tyrion had gotten up in his little speech and he patted Jaime's knee before saying, "Please brother, just try to get to know the girl before you resign yourself to a life of unhappiness."

He went after that, leaving Jaime to ponder his words. Jaime didn't want to think about Sansa while his heart was still aching for Cersei so he just stripped bare and crawled back into his bed and fell asleep.

When he awoke next it was well into the afternoon and there was a rattling of wood on wood. Jaime shook his head carefully, his head still hurting but he could think clearly enough to get up and place his feet on the floor by his bed.

"My lord," his servant, Plio, said, bowing, "your father sent a messenger to request you have supper with Lady Sansa and your bother this evening."

"Well he moves quickly," Jaime grumbled, stretching his sore muscles, "and what of my sister?"

"The queen regent is to have supper with the king and Margaery Tyrell," Plio replied before stepping out to let Jaime changed. Jaime had refused to be helped with dressing almost adamantly since he'd returned from his capture. Plio had accepted that that part of his service was unwanted and never broached the subject again.

Jaime sat down after getting ready, cleansed and clean shaven, and began to think again toward his pending nuptials and toward Sansa Stark. He remembered very little of the she-wolf and from what Cersei had told him, she was obedient and courteous. He knew she was still young, maybe 15 or 16, and their marriage was sure to rise some dissonance from her. He was a Lannister, someone she was sure to hate for all his family had done to her and her family.

Tyrion's words seeped through and he couldn't help but ponder them. Tyrion was no doubt truthful, he had no reason not to be. Cersei was sure to be the devil toward the girl and he didn't want to know the horrid things Joffrey had no doubt inflicted on her.

Jaime knew only too well how it felt to be a captive of the enemy. Only his was different, he was a grown man that was kept under watch with little food and then released, only to be capture again and have his hand cut off in the process. It was traumatic to be sure but he knew it was extremely different for Sansa. She had lost everyone she all her family, was tortured mentally daily by those who killed her family, and had all her dreams and aspirations crushed, and she was not yet 17.

Shaken by his thoughts, Jaime turned his attention toward his own dilemma. He didn't want to be married. Marriage was full of unhappiness and he didn't want to be a part of it. All court marriages were made to ensure more power and allegiance, and for years he had seen the unhappy faces of women and the drunken idiocy of their husbands. He didn't want to inflict that kind of unhappiness on any woman, let alone a young Stark wolf who was already traumatized enough. He had vowed once to himself that he'd never stoop as low as the lord husbands of the court and now he didn't think he could keep that vow.

He wondered toward Tyrion and why he cared so much for Lady Sansa. Jaime would be all too willing to let Tyrion marry Sansa and end this mess for himself but his father wouldn't allow it. Lord Tywin had his eyes set on Winterfell and its people. Jaime didn't like being a puppet for his father but he had agreed, even if it was reluctantly, and now there was no way out without hurting Sansa's reputation. He was his father's heir again, and that was always what Lord Tywin had wanted since he joined the Kingsgaurd.

Marriage was trouble, and Jaime Lannister was sure to be in trouble.

Lord Tywin was waiting outside the room as Jaime came for supper.

"Hello Father," Jaime said, his tone sardonic.

"Jaime, you are to escort Lady Sansa to supper this evening. Go and fetch her." Lord Tywin instructed fixing Jaime with a pointed look before turning and making his way into the room. Jaime's hand twitched at the order but didn't argue. He didn't like feeling petty and his father often invoked that feeling within him, as if he was still a little boy who didn't know any better.

Jaime had very little idea where Sansa's chambers were. He had to ask a passing servant and if he had stayed long enough, he would have seen a look of pity on the woman's face, not for him but for Sansa.

As Jaime got to her door, he felt himself become uncertain. He didn't like the feeling; it didn't sit well with him. He pushed the feeling aside and tried instead to be as cocky and confident as he once was. Without a second thought he knocked on Sansa's door and waited.

Sansa opened her door carefully and peeking to see who it was. Jaime could see the fiery red of her hair and the blue of her eyes, which had widened at the sight of him, and smiled pleasantly. Sansa let her head drop and she opened her door quickly.

"My lord," she said, bowing her head in greeting. She didn't offer any other words to him and waited for him to speak, ever obedient. Her hair was done simply as it cascaded across her shoulders and she looked up at him as if to read him.

This was the first time Jaime had seen Sansa since he'd left King's Landing and she had grown. His father hadn't been wrong, she was beautiful, and she was going to be his. The thought put a slight discomfort in Jaime and he only wished that everything would turn out well.

"My lady, I am to escort you to supper. You do not mind, do you?"

Sansa smiled slightly, but it didn't reach her eyes. Her eyes were blank and that troubled Jaime. She should be blushing and thrilled to have a knight escort her like any normal young girl. But Sansa had grown into a woman, in both body and mind, from the hardships she'd borne alone.

"Of course not, my lord, I'd be honored," Sansa replied, taking Jaime's arm and they walked to Lord Tywin's dining room.

Tyrion stood beside his chair and Tywin paced at the end of the table in wait as they entered the room. Tyrion gave them a smile as Tywin nodded toward them, signaling them to come toward the table.

"Lady Sansa, you look lovely this evening," Tyrion said, smiling reassuringly at her. Jaime wondered if his brother and his fiancé had formed some sort of friendship when he had been captive. She was not repulsed by Tyrion and she smiled freely in return at his compliment.

"Thank you, my lord. And thank you, Lord Tywin, for offering me an invitation to dine with you," Lady Sansa said sweetly. She had let go of Jaime and stood stock still beside him, her hands clasped before her, as she waited to be directed where to sit.

"It is our pleasure to have you at our table, Lady Sansa," Lord Tywin replied gravely. He motioned for them to sit, Sansa sitting to his right, Jaime to her right and Tyrion to Tywin's left. Jaime could tell his father was not up for being chivalrous toward anyone that evening and that he was trying not to appear annoyed, for Sansa's sake. He wondered why that was, it wasn't like Lord Tywin to be polite, let alone be pleasant for more than a few minutes. It was a temporary change Jaime could relish in, at least for the present.

The meal began in a comfortable silence. Sansa was used to being ignored when at the dining table as the men usually were talking of war and the ladies of knights, both of which Sansa had developed a distaste for. Sansa hadn't ever seen all the Lannister men together at table, fully sober and all, and she was quite intimidated. At least with drunk men she could talk and say nonsense and they wouldn't notice at all.

"I'm glad to see that you are eating, Lady Sansa." Lord Tywin said to which Sansa blushed. Jaime looked at her closely then, noticing for the first time that she did look rather thin, and her cheek bones becoming prominent.

Lord Tywin went on to comment about the war effort and Joffrey's wedding to which Sansa stopped paying attention. She didn't want to hear about war anymore, to her that had been over when Robb and her mother had been killed. She had lost everything to the war and now she was losing her independence, the one thing she had hoped to keep intact. She couldn't help but feel like she was also losing her life as well. She peeked at Jaime then, seeing a few scars on his left cheek and chin. She remembered being in awe of his beauty when she had first seen him, his face scar free and his hair long. But now he was flawed, just as she was. She looked down at his golden hand for the first time, wanting to revel in his pain, but she couldn't find it in her. She could only imagine the struggle of losing the best part of him, the part that gave him such power and admiration, and she felt only pity for him.

Tyrion watched the two carefully, Sansa thinking to herself and Jaime conversing with their father over war tactics, and they couldn't be more different in character yet still the same in experience. They could bond over their experience and learn to love each other through their flaws. Jaime could be the husband she needed and she could be the wife he had always needed. Tyrion wanted the best for his brother, and user the circumstances, Sansa was the best choice. He just hoped his brother wouldn't be the ass he was known to be and he hoped Sansa could learn to trust and love again. At least through her love they could live happily.

"Jaime, you will escort Lady Sansa back to her chambers," Lord Tywin said calmly, as they concluded their meal. Lord Tywin was known for his short dinners and he normally dismissed his guests as quickly as they finished their meal. He made it clear many times that he didn't have the patience for ideal chatter and had much more important things to deal with then his own family.

Sansa and Jaime were both grateful, however, to be let loose, both for their own individual reasons. Jaime wanted to go back to his rooms and get drunk again while Sansa just wanted to be alone without any Lannister hovering over her shoulder.

They all got up together and Jaime silently offered Sansa his arm and they exited quickly as Sansa quietly thanked Lord Tywin for a lovely supper.

"Tyrion, stay a moment," Lord Tywin said as Tyrion made for the door as well. Tyrion stood still as his father looked at the door as it closed behind his heir before turning to Tyrion.

"You must keep an eye on Sansa for me for the next few weeks," Tywin said, eyeing his son with contempt. "I don't want her to get any skinnier or for her to have any accidents. We can't win Winterfell without her."

Tyrion nodded his agreement and Tywin dismissed him with a swipe of his hand.

Jaime and Sansa walked in silence again and had reached her door quickly, both their thoughts muddled with worry.

"My lady," Jaime addressed her finally as they stood awkwardly in front of her door. She moved to open her door and step inside when Jaime spoke up again. "Would you like to accompany me to the gardens tomorrow after luncheon?"

They were both stunned by Jaime's proposal, Jaime more than Sansa. He knew that it was the polite thing to ask her seeing as they were to get married but he hadn't intended to ask her at that time. He could though that the request was not taken badly and Sansa even managed to smile.

"I'd love to, my lord," Sansa replied, her hand on the latch of her door.

"Until tomorrow then, Lady Sansa," Jaime replied, smiling in return.

"Until tomorrow, Ser Jaime," Sansa said, opening her door and quickly slipping inside.

Jaime walked back to his room with his thoughts running rampant. He got into his room and sat down with his canter of wine and let his thoughts consume him. He couldn't place the feeling but he suddenly didn't mind that he was getting married to Sansa. She wasn't out rightly ambitious or outspoken and she was very beautiful. He thought back to Tyrion's words again and figured it wouldn't hurt to try and help their situation better. For better or for worse, they were getting married and Jaime knew that at least respect for one another in the marriage would do them both good.

He still didn't know her well but he knew her better than he had before. She was secluded and alone in a world she hated. He had caught her fidgeting in her seat with her hand clamped on her left arm and he saw a purple bruise on her right shoulder. She was somber and graceful all at one and he wondered if she had learned that from his sister. But she was kind, she seemed to be on friendly terms with Tyrion and she even smiled at Tyrion without disgust, something that Cersei had never been able to do and that warmed his heart.

He was beginning to see Cersei in a new light and he wondered if he had ever truly loved Cersei. She had only needed him when he was useful, that was something he had always known but something he chose not to dwell on. Now he forced himself to think and let the heartache come quickly and hopefully end as soon as it had begun. She had always been this magnificent woman, someone he had seen himself in. The other half of himself.

But now he knew that had been a figment that had been placed so carefully in him and that now it seemed so utterly stupid that it made him angry. He had changed a lot since his original capture and he learned and experienced a lot. People were talking about how much he had changed but they didn't fully know. He was a warrior without a sword hand, a heartbroken lover and he was commendable in more aspects than ever before.

Cersei had been there since the beginning, the only one he'd ever slept with and the only one who he accepted love from. When their mother had died, he had turned to her more and that instinct had only amplified since he was young. When Cersei was unhappy with her marriage, she had turned to him and he had let her because he needed her just as much. But he knew now that she didn't need him anymore, because he wasn't of use to her. His use was gone and that made him even angrier at himself and at her. She could gain sexual pleasure from others, he knew that now and he wondered how long she had slept with others behind his back, when he was out at battle or out on business, and he finally concluded he would rather not know.

He viewed things differently because of Brienne and the loss of his hand. When his hand was cut off, his whole existence seemed to perish. He had to reevaluate himself and he had to find himself again. Jaime laughed bitterly at the thought. He still didn't know who he was. He was practicing with his left hand but it wasn't the same. The sword was still heavy and his mind still relied on his right hand. He had to train himself again, he had to learn to rely on his left hand. It was like learning to write and sword fight all over again, except he was a grown man with way to many issues. In fact, he did have to learn to write with his left hand and it was one of the most difficult tasks he'd ever endeavored to complete, along with sword fighting.

He sighed, exhausted then. He found that he didn't mind getting married now. He knew that by marrying Sansa, he could protect her and keep her promise to Brienne and Lady Catelyn. He also found that he wanted to protect her. She was innocent in this game for the iron throne and he had sworn to help the innocent. There was also the fact that by marrying Sansa, he could finally leave King's Landing and leave it behind for good to return to Casterly Rock where he and Sansa could live peacefully and without the horrors that lay in wait for them there in King's Landing.

* * *

I will hopefully update every weekend until the middle of June and then I hope to update every Saturday and Wednesday. I hoped you liked that! The next chapter I hope to focus on Sansa. :) Tell me what you think!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It was just before dawn when Sansa was wrenched awake by a nightmare, the third that week, her sheets damp with sweat. It had been a nightmare where instead of her dad, it was her who had gotten her head cut off by Joffrey. It was as if she was looking through someone else eyes as she watched as Joffrey decreed her a traitor to the throne and sentenced her to death. She could hear Joffrey's terrible laugh echo throughout her dream as the blade slowly connected with her neck and she watched in horror as her head rolled to the side and suddenly it was her father's head and she was watching from her own eyes again. She had awaken after that, her face wet with tears and her body covered in sweat while she felt the over powering need to vomit. But she hated vomit, the idea and act repulsive and she would rather herself cut then to see any vomit. She would admit it to anyone but other than death and the Lannisters, vomit was a phobia she had anxiety over.

As the feeling of nausea passed and she confirmed that she was alive and not lying in the dungeons, she got up slowly, the light of the sun beginning to slowly peek out from the horizon of the sea. She loved the sun rise and sun set. It settled a calmness in her that had developed after her father had died. She has trained herself to feel as relaxed as possible at those times and it had helped her through the hardships that had plagued her while at King's Landing.

Shae bustled into her room slowly a half hour later but Sansa had already bathed and was sitting at her vanity, her brush in hand and her eyes unfocused. Sansa snapped to attention as Shae closed the door, the sound of the latch breaking through her reverie.

"See Jaime is to be taking me out today," Sansa said quickly to Shae, her tone cracking. Shae only nodded, moving to take the brush from Sansa and resuming the task.

"What do you think of him? Do you think he will be a good husband?" Sansa looked expectantly at Shae, though inside her stomach was doing nervous flips at the thought of marriage to Ser Jaime.

"Ser Jaime is very brave and he has gone through much change. I cannot tell you how good of a husband he could be, he is not one yet. I do not know him well either, he has only just returned from captivity," Shae replied, putting down the brush as she began to weave Sansa's hair into a simple style, one that Sansa had grown quite find of. The front pieces of her hair were braided and pulled to the back in a sort of halo, while the rest of her hair lay on her shoulders, straight and untouched. She liked her hair like this, it wasn't all atop her head to weigh it down and it felt prettier simple, something that was her own.

"And you, my lady? What do you think of him," Shae asked, moving to Sansa's closet. She pulled out a dress that Sansa had handpicked and constructed, one of Sansa's favorite dresses.

"I don't know. I know very little of him, except from rumors and stories from Queen Cersei and Lord Tyrion. He was kind to offer to take me out, for he didn't speak much to me at supper yesterday," Sansa replied, staring down at her hands, clutching each other nervously. Shae could see Sansa didn't know what to do in this situation, she was blindly going forward without a mother or older sister's guidance. Sansa was still young and had seen and experienced such horrors, maturing quickly. She had no friends outside of Shae's comfort. She was lonely and she was going into a situation that made her want to run and hide away from reality.

"You will learn quickly that Ser Jaime has more honor then most men. He will treat you with kindness," Shae said comfortingly, rubbing her hand on Sansa's shoulder. Sansa nodded in response, her eyes filled with tears. Shae hushed her slowly and Sansa could only nod before she wiped the tears from her eyes.

Sansa paced her bedroom nervously, her hands fidgeting with anything she could get her hands on. Shae had left little more than an hour before, leaving Sansa to her own devices and to her own thoughts. Sansa wished that Shae hadn't left, but she knew Shae couldn't help her anymore then a comforting shoulder to cry on. This was her duty and burden, not Shae's.

Sansa wanted more than anything to believe that Ser Jaime would treat her well and with respect and honor like she always dreamed of as a child. But there was always that uncertainty and doubt, mostly due to the fact that he was a kingslayer and a Lannister. He was also twin to Cersei and if the same blood ran through his veins, she was in for a lifetime of heartache and rejection.

He was still a knight and he had to have some sort of honor. The servants talked much when cleaning, they always assumed Sansa was daydreaming, and recently their gossip had turned toward Jaime and his change behavior since he had returned. They would relay stories of how he had been a man of little care and always the first one to service his sister when needed. But they would also say how much he had change since his return from captivity. He was said to be estranged from his sister as well as becoming more and more frustrated with himself and his former soldiers, since he was no longer to be part of the Kingsgaurd. He struggled with the loss of his hand and the loss of himself along the way and that endeared Sansa a lot.

She thought about the ways she could help him when they married. They would both be removed from King's Landing and most probably to Casterly Rock and they would be alone there together with no one but each other. That both scared and excited Sansa. She was terrified of the prospect of marriage in general, the idea of giving yourself to a man who you didn't know, frightened her to the core. But the marriage was also exciting, because it would mean a new beginning and quite possibly a family to finally look after and take care of. That prospect was the only thing that gave Sansa drive to go through with everything and give it a try.

A knock sounded at her door, loud and definite, and it shouldn't have scared Sansa but it did. She didn't feel ready to face the lion but she knew it should sooner rather than later. There would zero use in waiting longer and frightening herself more.

She opened the door a crack to make sure it was Jaime, and it was, before she opened the door fully. He looked different today, his hair on the longer side and his face displaying a pleasant grin. His scars were more prominent in the sunlight than in the candle light and his eyes shone brightly, filled with interest.

"My Lady," Ser Jaime said, smiling as she peered through the crack. Sansa blushed soundly as she opened the door fully.

"Ser Jaime," she replied and courteously curtsied. She looked up at him shyly and she hoped with all her might that this outing would be a success.

"You look as beautiful as ever my lady. I'm glad you have consented to this outing for I needed a pretty partner to go into the gardens. I'm afraid I've had unfortunate occurrences while alone there," Jaime said, his tone playful and conversational. He offered his arm to her as he said this, waiting patiently and pleasantly for her to take it. Sansa laughed quietly, blushing still as she took his arm and they began to make their way down the hall.

"The gardens do have unsatisfactory people roaming around, you just have to learn how to hide," Sansa replied. She didn't mean to sound mischievous or look it, but she did and she was glad to hear Ser Jaime chuckle in amusement.

"And who do you hide from, my lady?"

"Ah, but that is my secret, is it not?" Sansa didn't know exactly what was happening, mostly due to the fact that no one man had ever really talked to her like that, and she had learned such unkindness from men since at King's Landing. But from what she could tell, she hoped it was at least flirting. It felt good to play like this, but she still didn't know whether to trust the man or not, he was still a Lannister and enemy to her house.

"Then keep your secrets, my lady. I'll have a long time to unravel them," Jaime said, smiling kindly before they lapsed into a comfortable silence. They passed the gate for the gardens and the pleasant smell of roses and other various flowers. They stepped onto the pathways that were scattered around the castle and Sansa felt calm. She didn't understand it but she felt as if she didn't need to be afraid of Jaime or anyone else while she was in his presence. The people around them looked at them both in awe and they didn't dare say anything other than a hello. It was a nice feeling to feel protected, something which Sansa had longed to feel since The Hound had left King's Landing.

Jaime led her through the pathways, turning down paths she had never noticed before until they got to a fountain that looked old and ancient. She was certain that they were in the center of the gardens but in all the time she had been in King's Landing, she hadn't ever come across this place. The fountain still gushed out water but it looked as if not many people had come down this way very often.

"It's beautiful, isn't it?" Jaime asked, letting go of her arm so that he could walk around the fountain. He looked as if he was stuck in some sort of memory, his face contorting in slight disgust.

"It is," Sansa replied in awe, her eyes roaming over the area. It was cluttered with fallen leaves from the previous fall but it was not as dark as she had first thought. The sun began to shine through the tree branches above and around them, creating different rays of sunlight all around them. It was the most hauntingly beautiful thing she had ever seen and when she looked back over at Jaime, she found that he was staring at her, taking in her reaction. She blushed lightly but she returned his gaze as steady as she could. He looked just as hauntingly beautiful as this place and she wanted to know why he looked so broken in that moment.

"I first came across this area when I was a knight for The Mad King. I was seeking solitude after one of his... well one of his episodes and I stumbled across this," he said, raising his hands to signal the area around them, "and it had been a bit of a sanctuary for me. It's the place where I come to be truthful to myself."

Sansa didn't know what to say. This was Jaime Lannister, showing her, Sansa Stark, his very own sanctuary and she didn't know what to say or how to respond. She'd never been offered anything like this in her life, but she was grateful that he had shown it to her. The gesture have her the ease she needed at that moment and she could only smile in gratitude. Thankfully he did not expect any reply and he went on, as if now he was talking to himself.

"He always took his wrath out on his people and he enjoyed watching me suffer as the innocent were hurt. Coming here gave me a time to think and to calm myself before returning to his side for another day of horror. Even after I killed him, I come here when needed. I've never brought anyone here, save you," he said, turning toward her again, his face serious and watchful. She scrambled for something to say and she just spoke her true feelings.

"I am honored, Ser Jaime, that you have shown me something so intimately dear to yourself. It is a beautiful place, much more than anything I've ever seen," Sansa replied, walking closer to him. Jaime nodded and smiled again, as if relieved by her statement.

He motioned for her to sit on the edge of the fountain and she obliged and the both sat together. She couldn't meet his eyes then and instead moved to touch and play with the water. Her fingers broke the rippled surface and the water danced between them, cool against her skin.

"I hope that we can be as truthful as we can in this marriage. I know that I'm surely not someone you'd want to marry, but if we can at least be honest with one another, it would be easier for us both." Jaime didn't mean to sound so serious and with such authority but he hoped it would convey the message that he was being completely serious and earnest. He put his hand over hers until she finally looked up and saw his expression.

"I'd like that a lot," Sansa replied, wishing with all her might that he was would keep his word and that she wasn't blushing.

"I'm glad. I've done many unforgivable deeds, Lady Sansa, but I hope that you can be something that I can finally get right," he said, getting up and offering his arm to her.

She took it gracefully and smiled, but she was having problems processing all that he said. It was all too much really and she didn't know how truthful he was being. The very fact that he was a Lannister gave Sansa enough reason to doubt him but she couldn't help but want to believe him. She was slightly wrapped up in the idea that she could be the one to save him and he could be the one to save her. It all sounded so romantic and wonderful that she knew it had to be fake. Nothing like that could happen to her. Her life wasn't romantic, it was horror.

"Ser Jaime," a woman's voice called out loudly. She felt Jaime tense up beside her and he turned her head toward the voice and saw a tall lady dressed in men's attire coming toward them. Jaime turned them around as she got closer and have the woman a mocking smile. Sansa had heard of this woman, from the servants and from Shae. Whenever they told of Ser Jaime's return, it always involved a manly looking woman in armor that had come along with him. Some say she escorted him to King's Landing while others say that Ser Jaime and the woman were friends. From the look of Jaime, she leaned toward the first option.

"Lady Brienne," Jaime said as she finally stood before them. Sansa watched the exchange with curiosity but also with some caution. She had no idea what was going to happen and she felt certain neither did Jaime.

"Ser Jaime," she replied and looked between Sansa and Jaime, waiting to be introduced.

"Lady Sansa, this is Lady Brienne of Tarth. Lady Brienne, this is Lady Sansa Stark, my fiancé," Jaime said carefully, watching Brienne with a wary eye. Brienne looked startled by his admission but she covered it well.

"My lady, it is an honor to make your acquaintance. I offer my service to you, as I did for your mother," Brienne said, bowing as a man would. Sansa looked between Jaime and Brienne in bewilderment. This woman was a warrior, did she fight for her mother, could that be true?

"Thank you, Lady Brienne, it is an honor to make your acquaintance as well," Sansa replied, questions swimming through her head. She wondered what business Jaime and Lady Brienne had together and what their relationship consisted of since they both came to King's Landing together.

Brienne stood up slowly, still bowing her head as if in a memory. Jaime cleared his throat, turning toward Sansa swiftly, smiling apologetically.

"I have some business to take care of with Lady Brienne, it will only take a moment," Jaime said, hoping that Sansa would have some opposition. But she only nodded, looking between the two of them before retreating toward a rose garden nearby. Jaime had been dreading this confrontation since he had been told of his betrothal to Lady Sansa and now he could only hope that Brienne would listen before she would unleash her words onto him.

"What are you thinking? Marrying Sansa Stark? What of your promise to keep her safe?" Brienne began, piercing him with a glare. Jaime winced, feeling as if he was getting his ear twisted like a child.

"Calm down, Brienne. This is the only way I can keep her safe. By keeping her close to me. If I don't marry her someone else will and they will only want her lands and want nothing from her, the daughter and sister of traitors to the throne. I'm sure Joffrey will want to continue to punish her if she isn't betrothed and he might even want her for himself. So trust me, I'm keeping her safe by doing this," Jaime replied, not only trying to convince her it also himself. Without his sword hand he wondered if he would be able to protect Sansa at all.

Brienne gave him a cold hard look before nodding stiffly.

"What about Arya Stark, what are we to do about her? She hasn't been seen since Lord Stark's death." Brienne pointed out.

"I can do nothing but supply you with men and provisions. But that's all I can do. I've already got one Stark girl, now you have to find the other," Jaime replied, wanting nothing more with this business. He was doing his share of the promise by keeping Sansa with him and he had no time to worry over her sister, he'd leave that for Brienne. Brienne's loyalty would be her downfall but it would not be Jaime's. He liked to think he didn't have any loyalty anymore, but he knew that wasn't exactly true. He was loyal to his family and that was all he could afford to be loyal too. And soon Sansa would become part of that family, and part of that group to whom he was loyal.

"I accept your offer then, I will go looking for Arya Stark, but I require only new armor and food to start the journey, nothing more." Brienne was all seriousness again and Jaime knew that she wouldn't stop until she had searched all of Westeros for the girl.

"I can supply you with those things, it'll take a fortnight for the armor to be made and I'm sure you will enjoy the rest of your stay until my… wedding," Jaime replied, bowing his head and making his leave quickly.

He went looking for Sansa and found her talking to Ser Loras Tyrell, who from what he had overheard, was congratulating her on their engagement.

"I thank you, Ser Loras," Sansa said as Jaime came up beside her, offering her his arm. Ser Loras and Jaime exchanged pleasantries stiffly but as Jaime and Sansa made their leave, Ser Loras stopped them.

"If I may, Lady Sansa, my sister wanted me to invite you to the Maidenvault this afternoon for supper, if you had no other prior engagements," Ser Loras asked, smiling warmly at Sansa. Sansa blushed a slight pink and Jaime knew that it was silly but he felt a sort of jealousy burn through him. Ser Loras was definitely not a suitor for Sansa and Sansa knew full well that Ser Loras was a member of the Kingsgaurd, so it was completely ridiculous that Jaime should feel jealous.

"Thank you, Ser Loras, and please thank your sister for me, but I believe I am to have supper with my betrothed and his family tonight," Sansa replied, looking over at Jaime to confirm it.

Jaime only nodded his agreement and they moved back toward the castle quickly.

"Are you to have supper with my family tonight, my lady? Because I hadn't heard of it until now," Jaime asked, bewildered. Sansa blushed crimson for she had hoped he wouldn't have questioned her.

"No, Ser Jaime, I am not. I was rather hoping that we might have supper together alone tonight, if it is not too much to ask." Sansa couldn't meet Jaime's eyes as she said this, her adolescence shining through yet Jaime found it endearing when he would have found it disturbing.

"It is not," Jaime replied, squeezing her hand soothingly. "Supper it is."

Jaime dropped Sansa back to her room and they said their goodbyes awkwardly. Sansa leaned against the closed door and sighed happily. She could finally hope that maybe, just maybe, being married to Ser Jaime would not be all bad. In fact, she thought she would like it a lot.

Jaime walked back to his rooms deep in though. Sansa Stark was growing on him. He couldn't really place why he had taken her to the fountain but once he nearby, he felt that he should establish some sort of trust between them. He owed her that at least, after all the pain his family had caused her.

"Jaime," a voice called out to his as he reached his door. He closed his eyes in frustration as the voice rang out and he stopped dead.

Cersei.

* * *

so sorry this is late but exams and school...

I'm back! I promise I did not forget this story in my absence, it's just life got in the way, as it always does. I hope you enjoyed the chapter and all pleasantries will soon be ending! Also Jaime and Cersei confrontation next chapter. Please review, it means a lot.


	4. Chapter 4

_**Chapter 4**_

"What do you desire, sister," Jaime asked stiffly, his body rigid as she stepped closer to him. Cersei smiled her sweet and vindictive smile, one that Jaime had grown to love but it caused him only unease and defense then. Her face faults red as she realize that he had not made any move toward her or into his chambers as he normally would have, to gain themselves some sort of privacy. Jaime didn't want privacy and he didn't want Cersei. Not then and he hoped never again. He was done being a puppet.

"May we not enter your chambers, Jaime? I have need of you," Cersei said, putting her hand over his heart. He quickly removed the hand and stepped out of her reach.

"But I have no need of you, _sister_," he replied, becoming angry. She only came when she needed him and her presence only amplifying that fact. He wanted his words to hurt, to twist her heart as her actions had twisted his. Tyrion had confessed at knowing about her other lovers, Lancel and the Kettlebacks. He wouldn't be surprised now that in his absences she had fucked all of the Kingsgaurd, just to have them under her little finger. They were all her pawns in her rise to power and pleasure.

"Jaime, what's wrong, my love," she said, taken aback by his admission and tone. What's wrong indeed, he thought to himself.

"Come now, sister! Do put away your facade. You don't have any need of me when you can fuck the entire Kingsgaurd while I'm not around!" Jaime felt a pain at his cheek as the sound of a hard slap sounded throughout the corridor.

"How dare you!" Cersei seethed, her eyes looking as dangerous as a snake ready to attack.

"How dare I? Yes, how dare I! You listen now and you listen well Cersei, I will not play in your games any longer. I will marry the Stark girl as you so graciously set up and I will go back home where you will never see me again. I will no longer be your little pawn." Jaime said, his voice dangerously low. Cersei's face went stone cold and Jaime could only hope his message rang loud and clear. He didn't want anything to do with her schemes.

Footsteps sounded through the hallway, a bustle of servants were coming toward them and Cersei gave him one last piercing glare before turning around and leaving the way she came in fury. Jaime stood rooted in his spot as she left for he couldn't believe he had actually confronted her like that. It had always been Cersei to win all his life and now, now it was his turn to win. The cackling of the servant's side swept him as they moved past him, to enthrall in whatever gossip they had overheard to take notice of him.

He suddenly had energy and he had the urge to fight anything in his way. He decided that it was then time to start sword fighting with his left hand for it was long overdue.  
He found only Bronn sitting next to the practice field as he sharpened his sword slowly. Tyrion had told him of how Bronn had fought for him while Tyrion was captive. He had won Tyrion his freedom and for that, Bronn had been rewarded and brought to King's Landing to be Tyrion's bodyguard of sorts.

"Ser Jaime, I did not expect you to be here," Bronn said as he rose in respect, sword at his side.

"And why is that," Jaime asked almost in a hiss. Bronn did not look affronted though, and only smiled in return.

"Well, if my sword hand were cut off, I'd find another profession. My left hand wouldn't do much good at fighting," Bronn replied, holding up his left hand to inspect it.

"I need to spar, I need to get my energy out," Jaime replied, walking around Bronn to get to a dummy.

"Might I suggest a woman? Much prettier and you'd get more satisfaction from it then getting yourself worked up over your hand," Bronn replied, watching Jaime with humor. Jaime wanted to say something rude in return but he stopped himself and huffed. He felt like a child again, letting his anger get the better of him. It had always been Cersei and her games that got him riled up and it just needed to stop. He needed to prove that she no longer had any power of him. But he needed something hard to punch and so he resorted to punch the wall behind him, his knuckles bleeding after to swings.

He turned around and sank against the wall, his bloodied hand between his legs as he held it half curled against his golden hand. The hand offered a cold surface for his bruised knuckles and he heard Bronn get up but he didn't bother looking up. His energy had left him and his anger had disappeared. He felt empty, worn, and torn, three things that spelled trouble. He sighed in resignation and he had no energy to tend to his wounds or even get up, for that matter. He felt worthless and useless, and he pitied himself which caused himself more inner turmoil then he already had.

A wet towel hit his face and he snatched it off his gold hand going for his sword as he saw Bronn standing over him, his head nodding toward the towel. Jaime closed his eyes in frustration toward his mistake but he picked up the wet towel and swiped at his knuckled with the gold hand. Jaime thanked Bronn and Bronn resumed his sharpening while Jaime just sat staring at the sword as if in a trance.

"You need to strengthen your left arm," Bronn said gruffly. He stopped sharpening his sword and solved it through the air creating a whooshing sound. Jaime was startled by the break of silence and stared at Bronn in confusion.

"What?"

"Your arm. You need to strengthen it if you wish to use it in a fight. Or in battle. A strong arm is key to a strong hand," Bronn replied, stashing his sword back into its station at his belt.

"Aye, but that would be futile. I leave my knighthood for matrimony. There would be no use for swords with that," Jaime said bitterly. He waved his hand as if dismissing the idea but he heard Bronn chuckle.

"There are always swords in matrimony, it's just a different sort of sword," Bronn said in good humor. He nodded his head toward Jaime before exited the field, leaving Jaime to his thoughts once again. 

Jaime was pacing back and forth in front of Sansa's door, waiting for it to open again. Shae had answered the door when he had knocked but she looked at him with a stern look before telling him that Sansa would be a few more moments. He had tried to ask if something was amiss but Shae had already closed the door with a forceful push.

He couldn't hear anything from within the room and he felt oddly impatient and unnerved by the delay. Sansa had seemed perfectly content with wanting to have dinner with him that evening but his unnerved feeling told him that something was wrong.

Shae returned after ten minutes to inform him that Lady Sansa could not attend supper due to being suddenly indisposed. Jaime knew that he should have left then and there but he soon found himself entering Sansa's room while Shae fussed at him for his indelicacy.

What he found caused his stomach to drop.

Sansa sat with her back toward him on her bed in nothing but her shift and small clothes. This wasn't what disgusted him. No, what disgusted him were the fresh bruises that laced across her back and the large handprints that were imprinted on her shoulders. A rage was building up in Jaime and the need to protect her had become strong.

Sansa sat very still on the bed as if she hadn't even noticed Jaime's entrance or even Shae fussing at him. He moved so that he was in front of her and saw her face covered in tears and her eyes looked down at her feet as if her mind were leagues away. He wanted to reach out and comfort her but he stopped himself and instead turned to Shae, his rage now boiling.

"Who did this to her," Jaime growled lowly, his eye piercing through Shae.

"I do not know. She would not tell me," Shae replied, her tone calculated and fierce.

"But you know who would," Jaime replied, looking back at Sansa's bruises and realizing that this wasn't the first time she had been beaten and bruised. How had he not known? He had been back for weeks and he had seen her around and she hadn't been given as much as a glance of hatred or disdain except by Joffrey.

Jaime closed his eyes and heaved an angry rush of air. Joffrey. Jaime had never wanted to beat his son more than he did then.

He crouched down to take Sansa's face between his hands but as his hands moved, she flinched and began to shake as she made eye contact with him. Jaime instead took her hands and held them separate lay to try and console her.

"Sansa, can you tell me what happened? Was it Joffrey or anyone of the Kingsgaurd?" Jaime inquired, carefully rubbing circles into her palms. He felt odd doing this, for he had never been one to offer any sort of comfort. Cersei had never been one for comfort, she had always been the hard one of the two, ever since their mother had died. But it wasn't a bad odd feeling, that much was certain.

Sansa stared back at Jaime with her whole body trembling and her eyes filled with fear. His need to protect her skyrocketed and he wanted to storm the castle just to get to Joffrey and...

"Cersei." Sansa whispered, looking away from him to stare down at their hands intertwined.

Jaime felt as if she had just hit him of the head with a pan. Cersei? Cersei had ordered this? He knew she would never get her hands dirty and beat Sansa but she would have one of the men she was fucking do it for her.

"Do you know why?" Jaime asked.

His voice sound hoarse even to his ears but he couldn't care less. He needed to know. Had this been the first time Cersei had given orders to strike a defenseless girl? If so, then who had beaten her before this? Who would dare hurt her especially now when their wedding was in less the fortnight?

Sansa looked helplessly at Jaime her head shaking from side to side slightly before breaking down and sobbing. Jaime felt a helplessness at that point for he didn't know how to console her but he moved to sit beside her and was about to pull her into an embrace when Shae spoke up.

"Ser Jaime you must leave, this is not proper," Shae said, moving to guide Jaime from the room.

"This is entirely proper. I'm not leaving. You should stay outside until I call on you for other instructions," Jaime said, sparing Shae a pointed look that spoke volumes. She was dismissed and that was final. Shae left with a scowl and he could tell she wanted to slam the door shut but thought better of it.

Jaime moved Sansa so that she was leaning against him and grabbed a shawl that was conveniently placed on her nightstand to place over her. He wanted answers and soon but he also knew that Sansa wasn't ready and that she didn't need questioning. They sat with Sansa pressed to his front with his arms securely around her until she had stopped crying and had fallen asleep. Jaime carefully put her down on the bed and moved away so that he could inspect her back more carefully.

Four fist size bruises that were purple lined the top of her back were the worst, for they would be the most painful and would take longer to disappear but the handprints he had seen earlier were red and already beginning to fade away. Jaime sighed as he moved her onto her back and looked at her face a final time before leaving. Her face was blotchy and slick from the tears and it took all he had not to shake her awake and ask her who Cersei had ordered to beat her.

He would find out. And they would pay. But first, he had to speak to his father.

* * *

Sorry this is so short! I wanted this to be longer and it was going to be but I have exams this week and next Monday and this is as much as I can write up right now. I'll try to update by Monday but right now, it's not very likely.  
THANK YOU SO MUCH for all of the reviews and Kudos, it really means so much too me and I will try to reply to them soon.  
**PLEASE continue to review, I'd love to hear what you think!**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Lord Tywin was sitting at his desk while signing different documents when Jaime rushed into the room, his face hard as steel.

"What is the meaning of this," Tywin said, getting up from his seat. He looked calm but his eyes were dancing with fury at being interrupted. Jaime looked around to see Tyrion, who was also standing, and Lord Baelish.

"Lord Baelish, Tyrion. I have something I must discuss with my father, if you don't mind." Jaime said, walking into the next room. He waited as chairs scratched the floor and the voices had disappeared by the click of the door. He walked back in to see Tyrion and his father standing by the door, Tyrion looking on with curiosity and Tywin looking on with anger.

"What is so important that you couldn't wait until tomorrow," Lord Tywin said, narrowing his eye at Jaime as he went to sit back at his desk.

"I want to know if you knew that Sansa was getting beaten by the Kingsgaurd at order by Joffrey and Cersei." Jaime was still fuming and he could feel his ghost hand begin to twitch, which hadn't occurred since his hand had first been cut off.

"Is this true?" Tywin replied, his stern eyes looking between Jaime and Tyrion.

"I did not know about Cersei but Joffrey... I had thought he had stopped," Tyrion supplied.

"You knew and you never stopped it?" Jaime asked, his voice bellowing in throughout the room.

"Calm down brother, I did stop it when I could. But he is a monster of a child, he could have found other ways to torture the poor girl. I found him once, stripping her naked in front of his guard, and in the throne room no less, threatening her with a beating. And this was during their engagement. It is a miracle that she is marrying you rather than him and you are taking her from this place. I have no doubt he would continue to torture her even with you as her husband." Tyrion said, his face growing red. Jaime gave him a nod and Tyrion sighed, looking away from them toward the balcony outside.

"But did you know, father?" Jaime inquired again. He had to know that his father wasn't such a monster to allow such brutality toward a young and innocent woman. No matter what her parentage was, she was still a high born lady and deserved to be treated as such.

"I did not have any part nor did I know about such events. I wouldn't have allowed them to do such a thing. My initial surprise is toward Cersei in this whole thing. Why would she have the girl beaten?"

Jaime knew exactly why she had done such a thing but he kept his mouth shut on that topic. Cersei was becoming the very bane of his existence and he just wanted to end any ties with her, but that was nearly impossible.

"I'm not surprised at this. She probably just had an inkling." Tyrion said, getting up from his seat and moving toward the balcony and leaving Jaime and Tywin alone. Jaime had seen the maliciousness that Cersei had thrown at Tyrion for years and he also knew that am he shouldn't be surprised at Cersei's behavior, but he was. And he was also angry. Very angry.

"I want my wedding to be pushed forward. In the next two days at best. I don't care for feasts or anything but knowing our kitchen staff, that won't be impossible. So small feast, small reception, and you must talk to Joffrey and Cersei to not cause any trouble."

Tywin eyed his son warily for a moment before nodding. He knew Jaime wouldn't be swayed by anything anymore, his mind was made up.

"And when will you leave for Casterly Rock?"

"Right after the feast. I don't care for any ceremonies or rituals. I'll take no part in them," Jaime said. He itched to crack his knuckles as he used to in his time of frustration but he couldn't so he refrained from the need.

"Very well, but Jaime, listen to me. If I or the king should ever call on you for matters of the state, I fully expect you to be there. Do I make myself clear?" Teton replied, his eyes narrowing at Jaime.

"Completely. Thank you, father," Jaime said before leaving the room.

Tyrion reentered the room soon after and he watched his father sigh, his body slacking against the chair. It was hard to believe how old his father was and yet he still strived or complete power under Joffrey. Being the hand of the king give him such power and yet with Joffrey continuing to make stupid and unruly decision, his father had to deal with the consequences.

"How long?" Tywin said without opening his eyes to look at Tyrion. Tyrion wanted to laugh in his father's face. How long? Really? Like he couldn't guess himself.

"Since he became king. They both prey on the innocent and those beneath them. They thrive off of the fears of the people and those around them. He is on his way to becoming like the Mad King."

Tywin didn't say anything but he opened his eyes to look pointedly at his son. He called for a servant then, telling them to prepare for a wedding feast for the day after the next and for him to call the seamstresses to come in the next day. If they were to have a wedding they were going to have it in the most regal way they could and it would be the Lannister way.

"Tyrion," his father said after the servant left, getting up from his chair. "I need you to travel a week after Jaime and Sansa to Casterly Rock and make sure they are progressing as well as to ensure that Jaime is to have an heir. These are bad times and if either you or Jaime is to die without an heir, then my triumph will all be for not. Is this understood?"

Tyrion only nodded and Tywin dismissed him, the hour growing late and his patience growing thin. Tyrion could only hope that Jaime had the sense to do all those things without his help but Jaime could be all but dim witted when it came to women.

Jaime was practicing with his left hand, his body sweaty and his mind wandering everywhere. It was just before dawn and no one was up. The sound of his sword swishing around and banging against the dummy he had put in his room was loud and prominent. He hoped he wasn't disturbing anyone but he had decided he didn't care.

He didn't know what had come over him to demand the wedding be pushed so soon. He guessed that is must have been his way of trying to protect Sansa, and to also leave the hell that was King's Landing and provide some relief for Sansa. He couldn't deny that marriage now seemed very appealing to him, and that frustrated him.

His marriage would entitle him to a lot. It would give him the power to retrieve his 'lost' masculinity, as being a husband would give him the power and right to take care of Sansa. He thought that marriage would restore his manliness that had been torn from him by the loss of his hand but he also knew that it wasn't just that.

As his wife, Sansa would be his and by law he could do what he pleased with her. And by that he meant sex. It was a bit odd that she was still young but she was a woman nonetheless and she was beautiful. He would have no problem bedding her, if she allowed it. Her maturity and beauty were her biggest attributes but it also wasn't her only ones. In time they would get to know each other both psychically and mentally and that was enough to make any man happy.

Happy wasn't a word Jaime would describe himself as though. He was frustrated and still angry over Sansa's beatings and bruises and the thought of anyone hurting her made him want to vomit. It was truly sickening what Joffrey and Cersei had done to Sansa and all Jaime wanted to do was make it all up to her. He felt that it was his duty that he must.

He had been so blindly in love with Cersei that he had never noticed how terribly sick and manipulative she was. He wanted to inflict pain onto her and he felt that his marriage and dedication to Sansa would inflict the worst pain. Her lapdog was truly gone and she would feel his a sense, that he would make sure of. He would be done with King's Landing and everyone in it after his wedding, and he would never, ever look back.

He stopped his practicing as a knock sounded and his manservant entered to help him ready for the day. He would tell Shae to tell Sansa of the new plans and he would dedicate his day to make all the necessary arrangements for the ceremony, feast and departure for the next day.

Sansa was getting fitted for her dress and Jaime had several guards outside her room to keep from anyone entering, even the king and the queen regent. The only people in or out were seamstresses, Shae, Tyrion or Jaime himself. He had sent news with Shae that their wedding was to be the next day and after the feast, they would be straight on their way to Casterly Rock.

She had been surprise by this but she was grateful. Her torture and her captivity of this place would soon be over and she'd be gone in a little more than a day. She had wondered why Jaime did not come by himself to rely her news but she wasn't able to question Shae about it, since she was urged to cooperate with the seamstresses. Servants were rushing about her room, getting her things prepared for the journey and she watched on as all of her things got placed as neatly and quickly as possible. It was nerve raking really to see all of her possessions put into chests and makeshift cloth bags. It was all too good to be true and she just hoped that everything would go without hitch.

Her back was still sore and she was sure that a few bones had to be bruise because if she moved too quickly or if she bent down, her whole back erupted into pain. She was grateful once the dresses was completely done, the process taking about four hours, and the outcome truly breathe taking for her. She felt like a queen in it. It was a red fabric with white floral stitching and it was sleeveless. It attached to her undergarments and had to be wrapped around from her right side to the back where three button here to hold the dress tightly in place.

Shae looked extremely proud of Sansa as she gave a small twirl from her stance on the stool, giving her hand a squeeze.

"You look beautiful. I'm sure Ser Jaime would now consent to spending the night at King's Landing rather than travel," Shae said, smiling gaily at Sansa. Sansa managed to return a small smile but the knots that had been slowly forming in her stomach turned into a whirlwind of feelings. She tried to mask it as best she could but Shae sensed her discomfort.

"Is the dress complete?" Shae asked the head seamstress as she rose from her work.

"It is, and Lady Sansa will look every bit the Lady Lannister tomorrow," she replied, smiling proudly at the masterpiece that had been created.

"Then please, can we get the lady out of it and let her rest? She has a big day tomorrow, no?"

Together the seamstress and Shae got Sansa out of the dress and into a soft evening dress. They left quietly with Sansa thanking them profusely and once the door had closed behind Shae, Sansa collapsed onto her bed, wincing in pain from her bruises.

Silence. That was all that she needed. But the silence soon ate her up as her mind wondered. It was just before dusk and she was sure that Shae would be back with a sleeping potion for her to get truly rested but Sansa couldn't help but fidget and think about what she was actually to be doing the next day.

She was getting married. _Married._ It wasn't frightening really, she knew it was going to happen eventually and she was so happy that it wasn't to Joffrey but to Jaime. He was still a Lannister, because they somehow couldn't let her go, but she was grateful it was to him and not to any other Lannister. Jaime had been kind to her the day before. He had pushed their wedding to save her from unwarranted pain and that was the nicest thing anyone had ever done for her since her father had died.

Sansa was afraid though. Marriage was scary and she knew that she would adapt to it all soon enough but it was the idea of sharing herself in every way with another person, especially one so experienced and handsome as Jaime mad her stomach want to roll in on itself. She was frightened about the physical nature of the whole ordeal but also by the trusting as well. She was supposed to trust Jaime and she knew he hadn't given her any reason not to trust him but the very fact that he was Cersei's twin and a Lannister for that matter made her want to run and hide.

_Don't be stupid, Sansa, he is saving you from this horror of a place and he is going to vow to protect you. He has done nothing but given you reason's to trust him. _

She wasn't stupid though and she couldn't help the doubt. The Lannisters wanted her under their belt, on a leash and to do their every bidding. She was valued in the North, her brother after all being crowned King of the North but she was also a Stark. And it seemed the only Stark living. If Arya were here Sansa knew that they would also marry her off to some lord and Arya would go kicking and screaming the whole way. She would no doubt be forced to say any vows but Sansa wouldn't need to be forced. She'd say them willingly and obediently, just to leave. At Casterly Rock, she'd become mistress an take care of things and once Lord Tywin would die, and lord knows how long that would take, she would become Lady of Casterly Rock and taking over as official Lady Lannister. At least in that she prided herself in sidestepping Cersei, at least in that she would win.

Cersei's wrath from the night before was still fresh in Sansa's mind. She couldn't forget the anger that Cersei directed toward her and the words she had said.

_"Whore. You're nothing but a Stark Whore. What does my brother see in such a stupid little wolf like you? What do you have? Nothing. I'm ten times the women and you would meet reach my height. He will tire of you soon enough and he will come running back. You will be nothing but a forgotten memory."_

She had growled the words at Sansa, her eyes flashing and her face turning red. Sansa could have sworn she had seen a fire burning within those eyes and she pitied Cersei. But she also knew that she had triumphed over Cersei in the fact that Cersei would never ever be Lady Lannister or Mistress of Casterly Rock and Sansa would, as long as Jaime did not die.

She had also guessed that Cersei and Jaime's relationship went deeper then sibling love. She knew of the rumors that circulated the courts about them and she had overheard her father talk to a messenger about it. She wouldn't really be surprised, but she also wasn't as disgusted as she ought to have been. Jaime was saving her and he was a knight, sworn to protect the innocent. He had offered her honesty, something that she certainly valued and he had offered her a getaway. And that was all she needed to solidify her good opinion. He was even keeping her safe now by keeping her under guard from Cersei and even Joffrey.

Every act he had done for her was one to protect and honor her and that was all she was looking for. She wasn't vain anymore to think of why they would be giving her a cripple for a husband but rather that she was grateful that they hang given her a brute for a husband. She could just imagine any other Lannister to be as terrible as Cersei or Joffrey. Jaime and Tyrion were the only good ones she had met and even Lord Tywin was kind to her but she knew that things would be very short lived. Lord Tywin was no doubt doing what was best for his family name and that was to restore his first son to be heir and to get him married as well as to produce an heir.

Children. Sansa did want children, she truly did, but the children would always be in danger. They would no doubt be held against her by Cersei if Jaime or any other male Lannister were to die or fall under some other ill fate and she didn't know if he could handle such strain with her own child. She wanted her children to grow up under better circumstances and she wanted them to grow up without worrying for their life every day. Her first male would of course be the heir to Casterly Rock but what about any other kids she had? What would they be? The girls would be forced into marriage not of their choosing and the boys would befall some sort of I'll get as her own younger brothers had received.

Her past experiences would forever haunt her present and future and she couldn't help but fear for the worst. The worst always did befall a wolf.

She sighed and tried to think of happier things. She was to be married the next day, and to one of the most revered knights in history no less. Her young self would have been the happiest girl alive and she truly did try to feel happy. She even managed a giggle before finally consenting to try to get some sleep to be well fueled for the next day.

And what a big day it was to be.

* * *

_**A/N: **__**SO Sorry this is so late. I had a busy exam schedule and summer has just started and it's been hell really. This update wasn't as good or lang as I wanted but I'm posting it anyways. Updates should get longer at this point and well... the next chapter is the wedding and the feast so that should be extremely long. **_

_**Also if you could, please review! They really just make my day. :) **_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Jaime could still hear his father's bellows as he walked back to his room to get ready for his wedding.

"Jaime, you must make sure there is an heir within the year. I don't care for your noble side, nor do I care for any excuses. You will impregnate the girl and you must consummate the marriage tonight when you get to a safe tavern or camping ground. And I want proof; you will send a man with the sheets you use. Do I make myself clear?"

His father's eyes had been menacing and he had wondered before when the old monster would return. Yes, he knew that he had to do it not only for his father but for Sansa's safety. If she gave him an heir and more children after that, then she would be safe and set. Their heir would take care of her after he would be gone and she would have nothing to worry for. At least that is what he hoped for. He wasn't a fortune teller, he didn't know what horrors were held for them in the future but he could just hope and that was okay for right then.

It hadn't really set in that he was indeed to be married but he was ready and willing to do it, it was for the best in any case. The majority of his life had been spent in lies and fighting for others and now he needed to do something for himself and he could do that by marrying Sansa. Their marriage would mark the srat of a new life for him and one that he wanted to live with honor, or try to live with honor. He didn't know if he could love her but he could protect her from the demons at King's Landing and they could build a life together at Casterly Rock. He at least could look forward to that.

He opened his door and was greeted by Plio priming his wedding garments and to Tyrion sitting at his table, a smile setting on his face in greeting.

"Ah, so the groom has finally arrived. What did our dear father have to say this time," Tyrion asked, getting up from his seat to roam around the room.

"Oh, the usual. My duties to the family to provide an heir, it was all very tedious really," Jaime replied, stripping off his shirt. Tyrion was unfazed by this and when Jaime gave him a pointed look that asked for privacy, Tyrion only smiled as he made a play of turning around to face the wall and Jaime responded by rolling his eyes. Plio had put his garments across his bed and had quickly retreated the room, knowing by now to give Tyrion and Jaime their privacy.

"What will you do about Sansa then? She is an innocent, Jaime, I fear that she might truly know very little about having sex, let alone male organs," Tyrion informed carefully.

"I hadn't really given it much thought," Jaime replied as he started to put on his garments. "Do you have any suggestions, brother?"

Tyrion sighed. He had hoped that he wouldn't have to be the one to give advice on how to woo a young wife, since he really didn't know how to in the first place, but he would offer what he had.

"Be kind and generous to her. Do not go too quickly, it would probably leave a bad impression. Take care of her first and then yourself. That's all I have really, what you do with that is your business. I'd rather have Sansa happy than sad these days, the poor girl has gone through enough," Tyrion said. He looked solemn and finally looked up to see Jaime staring down at him a little dazed. It wasn't something that Jaime hadn't already known but to have it be said put right made Jaime feel a bit ill.

Jaime nodded a moment later, clearing his throat in the process and clamping his golden hand in place. He didn't know how Sansa would react to seeing his stump and it would pain him to have her reject him as Cersei had when he had finally returned.

"I will try to heed the things you have said. It will be awkward for the both of us. My only fear is that I'll frighten her and she won't want to share a bed with me," Jaime replied. He took a seat on his bed with a deep sigh and just tried to think how this stage would be over soon and Sansa would be comfortable with him and he with her. At least he could hope for that.

"Don't worry, Jaime, if anything she'll like you best for saving her from the demons of this place. If her silence or pain over the last year has been any indication, she will shower you with love for saving her, because Sansa has always needed saving since she has been here." Tyrion went and gave Jaime a shoulder squeeze before making his way to his own chambers to change.

Once he got to the door he paused and turned back to Jaime to add one more thing. "Try not to make an ass of yourself out there today, I don't think Sansa would take kindly to that." Tyrion flashed him a grin as he disappeared into the hallway.

Jaime sighed and stared out his window, wondering how he'd ever get through this day, let alone that night. He'd do his duty and he'd do as his after told him, it was for family and he'd never let his father down. A nagging thought consumed him later and it was that he also wanted to consummate the marriage for other reasons, and all of those reasons were Sansa Stark.

Sansa looked at her reflection with her one hand in her hair and the other lying idle at her side. She looked mature and she was told numerous times by servants and Shae that she looked beautiful and fit to be queen. The dress was the very thing that made her feel beautiful and with her hair up in a simple way, the front of her hair swept and braided toward the back with the rest falling around her shoulders straight as it naturally was.

She took a deep breath to calm her nerves. She had told herself that she would not be Sansa Stark any longer but instead be Sansa Lannister and she didn't really know how to feel about it other than relief at what it brought her. She would be free after today from Kings Landing but she would also not be free. She felt a little guilty at marrying into the enemy side but this was her chance at peace and stability and she would take it. She had too.

"Ser Jaime won't be able to take his eyes off of you," a passing servant remarked, her smile a bit too mischievous for Sansa's liking.

She turned away from the mirror then and proceeded onto the balcony where Shae joined her, placing we hand over Sansa's and squeezing lightly.

"Has your mother told you of what you are to do during your wedding night," Shae asked carefully, watching Sansa's reaction.

Sansa visibly flinched and she frowned slightly. "She told be some but it wasn't a lot. I think she had hoped I would marry someone other than Joffrey at the time and chose not to tell me all that I need to know," she took a deep breath and turned toward the sea before her, her shoulders tensing up. "I know I must share a bed with Jaime and that he will want to be intimate, I've seen and heard enough about things like that around here. But I'm still not sure what I'm supposed to do."

"The first time will be hard, it will hurt but the pain shouldn't last too long. It's just your maidenhood breaking and that won't be in the way after your first time. You must communicate with Ser Jaime, I'm sure he will be a considerate lover. I will answer any questions you may have now if you'd like." Shae squeezed Sansa's hand again as Sansa grew more visibly tense.

"Were you scared? During your first time," Sansa asked shakily. She knew that Shae wasn't a virgin, she knew too much of the world and she was a lot more free with her words then most females.

"I was, but it wasn't as bad as I had been told. My mother told me it was the worst thing to endure as a women but I found it to be quite good." Shae didn't even blink at Sansa's forward ness and for that Sansa was glad. At least they were open and Shae was the closet to a mother figure that she had at that moment.

"Will he want to... Undress me himself or will I be expected to," her words faltered then because she couldn't bring herself to say anymore. She felt stupid and way to young and clueless. She wished her mother were here to council her through this process. It was all just so daunting.

"I do not know. See Jaime will have his preferences no doubt but I'm sure you'll be able to communicate with each other. He may just take control or he may want to walk you through it by you learning things yourself." Shae have Sansa's hand a squeeze to let Sansa know that everything will be okay, that nothing terrible will happen.

_It was just sex_, she told herself, _it is just sex._ But it wasn't just that. Sansa felt as though this act would give Jaime full control of her and if she was being completely honest, that prospect scared her beyond reason. She wanted to avoid it all but she knew that that was impossible. She'd get it over with and she'd just hope for the best. She had that at the very least.

"Lady Sansa, it is time to go."

Sansa took a deep breath and smiled at Shae as she began her procession to the hall.

_Now or never, Sansa, it's now or never. _

Jaime was at his desk as a commotion began outside. The door swung open a moment later with a bellowing Cersei barging inside as Jaime was getting up to investigate.

"I am the Queen Regent and I shall go where I please, you swine," Cersei seethed at Plio who had been assigned to keep watch outside.

Jaime nodded to Plio as a dismissal and he say back down at his desk and returned to the work at his desk. The click of the door shutting vibrated through the room, leaving Cersei where she stood. Jaime wasn't going to indulge into her schemes or any of her pleadings, he was going to do his duty and then get as far from King's Landing as he could. He frankly had nothing to say to her, Sansa's bruises and tears still fresh in her mind. Cersei's angry breathes and the scratching of Jaime writing were the only sounds in the room for a moment until Cersei began to talk.

"Jaime, tell me you aren't seriously marrying Sansa Stark today," Cersei said, her voice breaking through her seething.

"I am, and I will," Jaime said without looking up. He finished the last of his work and signed the papers to be sent forward with extra supplies for their journey. He was finishing the last bit of preparations and he had just written a note to send to his men to tell them that they would be staying at an inn for the night.

"And you are leaving for home after the feast."

"Yes," he replied coldly. Jaime finally turned to give her a cool look, putting hands in front of him, the good on top of the gold. She looked down at the golden hand for a moment, her face forming a slight frown within her anger. It was the stump that had originally repelled her, the very fact that Jaime was a cripple and not her perfect twin had made her retreat for weeks. And now, as Jaime was about to be promised to Sansa did Cersei rear herself back into his life.

"And you will not change your mind, will you," Cersei asked, her hands clenched in front of her stomach.

"I will not. Nothing can deter me from this marriage now," Jaime replied. They stared at each other for a few moments as Cersei's anger filled every corner of her body, her features becoming dark and her stance rigid and harsh.

"Always the one for duty, aren't you brother?"

"As I recall, sister," he spat the word out, his voice lowering an octave and his patience growing rather thin at her appearance and persistence. "You were the one who pushed me to join the King's Guard and made the suggestion for the marriage between Sansa and myself. My duty was given to me by you and father. Your true colors are surely shining through to me now, and for once I'm glad to be leaving this place and you along with it."

"You do not mean that," Cersei said, her eyes narrowing as she stepped forward. Her face became calm again as she came to stand before Jaime's desk and reached for his good hand. "We are two halves of one, brother. We are meant to be. In time when you are bored with Sansa, you will see and you will return."

The door was opened as she let go of Jaime's hand and Plio came in carefully.

"It is time, Ser Jaime," Plio informed Jaime, motioning for Jaime to make his way to the hall.

"Thank you, Plio," Jaime said, getting up and moving to stop next to Cersei. "You may feel that we are two of one, but I rather think you are a manipulative bitch that wants nothing more than power and sex. Both of which I mean to never indulge with you ever again." He left Cersei staring back at him, her jaw fixed and her anger returning as quickly as it had left. And he found that he just didn't care anymore, if was all her own doing anyways.

Lord Tywin was waiting by the entryway for Sansa and she and Shae parted ways. Sansa was as ready as she could have been and she was just pleased that she saw more smiles than frowns in the crowd before her. Everyone of importance was there and she told herself that this was the wedding she had always dreamed of as a naive girl. Marrying a knight, having the whole of court watching and her dress and hair making her as beautiful as ever.

"You are to be a Lannister soon, my dear, keep your head up and smile bright," Lord Tywin said, his voice rather serious. He offered her his arm and she held it tightly. He was the one to stand in place of her father, and she was glad for that. Joffrey ha taunted her relentlessly that when she was to be married that he would give her away and that they were sure to share a bed together.

Her gratitude toward Jaime for marrying her and taking her away grew and she looked out toward the opposite end of the room and there, at the top of the stairs, next to the septum, was Jaime. He looked incredibly handsome in his garments, Lannister red and gold tunic and leather trousers. His golden hair shone brightly and he was smiling at her.

She began to make her way toward Jaime and the room had begun to echo in whispers. She didn't look around however. She did as she was told; she held her head high and had a proud smile on her face that told everyone in the room that she was happy and that this was it. She paused as she approached Joffrey and Cersei, who were in the front and she curtsied as they both sneered at her. Since they were in the front no one could see the expressions on Cersei nor Joffrey's faces and they both have Sansa a nasty look, Joffrey's one of rage and Cersei's of disgust. She turned away with a smile and she hoped that Cersei saw that she was happy and that she could no longer do anything to harm Sansa.

As she approached Jaime, he held out his hand for her to take. She let go of Lord Tywin, offering him a small smile and took Jaime's hand. He squeezed it and gave her a reassuring smile as they both turned toward the Septum.

The rest of the ceremony went on in a blur. Jaime had put the Lannister drape on her shoulders and they said their vows and it was over. She didn't feel scared or intimidated because she realized she wasn't alone anymore. Jaime was also entering into the same situation and she let herself hope that they'd work things out together. She didn't know exactly how the marriage would turn out but she hoped that if they could respect one another that it'd help them along the way.

The septum blessed them after a moment and Sansa realized, as Jaime bent his head down, that they were going to kiss. She felt an instance of panic go through her but it was too late. Jaime's lips pressed onto hers softly and Sansa closed her eyes and blushed scarlet. The room erupted into applause and cheers and the kiss was over, with both Sansa and Jaime laughed half-heartedly.

Sansa looked out into the crowd once she turned toward them and the first person she saw was Cersei, her face red in rage and her eyes dead set on her.

* * *

A/N: This is super late because I'm super busy and I'm sorry but this was super hard for me to write. And I have no idea why. I had planned for a longer chapter but I just couldn't write anymore. So here is what I have and I hoped you liked it. Please review, it'd mean the world! Also I hope y'all are enjoying your summers!


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: SMUT AHEAD! it's at the end of the chapter, so if you don't like that stuff, then you can skip it. :) Although this is rated M, so if you don;t like Smut I;m kinda confused how you got here... ENJOY!

* * *

Chapter 7

Sansa and Jaime were sitting smiling out at the people around them and Sansa finally felt at ease with her situation. She was married and that had allotted a sense of security for her, even if it had been on an hour. They hadn't talked much besides the pleasantries and Sansa still blushed each time they made eye contact, her reaction mostly being too hastily look away after it happened. But Jaime would not, look away that is. He found a slight joy in seeing Sansa smiling and blushing, which was good because he had thought by now that dread would sink in and he'd panic over his situation. But he wasn't panicking and that relieved him. He also found that he was quite taken with her beauty, her fiery red hair down and her eyes shining brightly with happiness. She was simply captivating.

Those who had been present for the marriage ceremony had all stayed for the after feast and the line of people to congratulate them were ever endless. At some point Sansa had reached for Jaime's hand under the table to remind herself that it was all real and neither had let go, even after an hour had passed. Margaery and Loras Tyrell both came up to congratulate Sansa, Margaery offering a hug to Sansa and Loras shaking Jaime's hand, both telling Sansa how much they'd miss her there at King's Landing. Margaery had taken Sansa aside to talk and gave Jaime a grand smile as she did so.

"It is good to see you so happy, Sansa," Margaery said, squeezing Sansa closely.

"Yes," Sansa laughed, "I had quite forgotten how happy I could be. It all turned out quite nicely." Sansa looked at Jaime who was talking to Loras, why she had no idea but Sansa liked the way Jaime looked superior to Loras. She didn't know why, however, but she didn't dwell on it. It was probably his age and maturity, but it also might have been that Jaime was now her husband and Ser Loras was a passed fancy.

"You are free, Sansa," Margaery exclaimed, taking Sansa's hand and squeezing it. "And now when we are both settled and married we should try and make trips to see one another. I still want to take you to Highgarden and I stand by my statement that you'd love it there. The sun and roses would do you a great deal of good.

"I'd like that, Margaery."

Many more people had come to congratulate them, and many had remarked on how lovely they looked as a couple. No one commented on Jaime's hand or Sansa's past but rather gave them a chance to set the standards for the future on that day. It wouldn't truly matter though, because neither Sansa nor Jaime planned on returning to King's Landing unless there was dire need for them to be present. And even then Sansa had no desire to return to the horrid place.

There was, however, disappointment throughout the crowd when Jaime stood up and announced that there would not be a bedding ceremony and that both he and Sansa would be leaving soon so that they may be at Casterly Rock before the end of a fortnight. Sansa was entirely grateful for this plan because she'd rather not have anyone undressing her other than Jaime. The thought made Sansa blush crimson and she looked up to admire Jaime.

She remembered when she had seen him for the first time at Winterfell as he rode in on his horse in full Knight Armor. He had looked magnificent, and she had at first mistaken him for the king before someone introduced him as the twin brother of the queen. He had virtually no scars visible on his face and he had looked strong and fit, and everything Sansa had dreamed of in a knight. Now, looking at him, she saw that he still had his look of strength but that he had also become skinnier and now had scars lining his cheeks and one even on his chin. His hand was also one thing that he was missing but Sansa that she didn't care about that. She had accepted him for all of his faults and hoped that he would do the same for her. He had already seen all of the bruises and scars that Sansa had on her back from Joffrey's and Cersei's beatings and he had still married her. And for all of that, Sansa had accepted him for all the flaws and mistakes he would bring, because she knew that there was kindness and honor in Jaime.

Jaime caught her staring at him and she looked away shyly, her blush deepening. Jaime liked the way that she blushed as it matched her fiery hair which made her blue eyes even more prominent. She looked happy and that was really all he had wanted for her. He wouldn't be the best husband, that he already knew, but he'd try for her.

He didn't really know why she seemed to bring out the good in him. He had learned a lot with Brienne but even he had not been as kind to her as he was being with Sansa. Sansa was an innocent, and that somehow called his on protective side and her beauty seemed to catch onto his less protective side.

He wouldn't go as far as to say that he wasn't attracted to her, because he was. She was the perfect height and she was slender and had the perfect sized bosom for him to relish in. Bedding her and siring an heir wouldn't be a problem at all and if her blush meant anything, it was that she didn't have a problem with that notion either. He found that after being celibate for so long brought out quite an animalistic side to him and he was just happy that he could indulge into his desires once again without feeling guilty or wrong.

To distract herself, Sansa returned to the food before her and smiled as she saw the plate full of lemon cakes that Shae had specifically ordered for her. She let out a sigh of relief as she tasted the familiar and soothing sweet lemons and she smiled in her slight whim of happiness. Jaime saw this noted the desert for future reference.

Plio entered the hall then and walked over to Jaime, whispering to him that everything was set for them to make their journey and that it was up to Jaime when they would be leaving. Jaime nodded and as Plio was to leave Jaime motioned for him to return. "Please have some lemon cakes packed for Lady Sansa."

Sansa looked up at them as she nibbled on a lemon cake idly. She blushed again as she realized Jaime had noticed her eat and as lemon cakes had been the only thing that she had eaten, she knew it wouldn't be too far of a guess to think that it was a favorite.

"We can leave now, if you'd like, my lady," Jaime said to her as he leaned toward her.

"I'd like that, my lord," Sansa replied, trying as best she could to look calm and not nervous. Jaime nodded and got up, taking her hand and motioning for the room to quiet down. Within moments the room was silent and all eyes were trained on

"I thank you all for coming and all of your well wishes, but I'm afraid my wife and I have to leave now. I invite you all to stay and finish the food and enjoy yourselves with the entertainments King Joffrey has offered up for all of you," Jaime called out. Sansa looked at Joffrey who looked more than angry at Jaime's proposition but she realized that Lord Tywin was giving him a pointed look, and he conceded the unasked request. He received many cheers and Sansa rose so that she may follow him through a side door, so they wouldn't have to go through the crowd of people. Sansa had no doubt that the men had gotten somewhat drunk and it had gotten quite loud and rowdy.

"Are you okay," Jaime asked after a moment of pausing their escape.

"I am," Sansa barely whispered and she managed to offer him a reassuring smile. "Are you?"

"As I'll ever be," Jaime replied and he chuckled, the sound vibrated through his chest.

"This way, Ser," Plio called from down the opposite hallway. Sansa looked at her surroundings and found that she didn't quite know where they were. She had never been to this part of the castle and it looked barely used.

"This is a passage way made for the king when and if he needs to make an easy and safe passage out of the castle. It leads to the front this way, and the back toward the back with side panels in some areas," Jaime explained when he looked back to see her confusion. Sansa noted that he must have first known about this passage way when he was a knight for the Mad King. She would ask about his experiences from when he was a soldier and knight but she had more pressing thoughts and nerves that surrounded the upcoming night.

She didn't know exactly what was going to happen, Jaime hadn't really given her any insight on the plans other than that they would be leaving straight after the feast. They came to a stairwell and she realized that they had gotten to the side of the keep, just on the outskirts of it.

There they were met with a group of twenty guards, a carriage and a wagon of their trunks, with Plio motioning for them to hurry so that they may leave. Jaime thanked Plio and moved Sansa to the open door of the carriage, and hoisted her in. She gasped at the suddenness of the movement and had to clamp down the urge to shriek, though she knew that he hadn't meant to frighten her.

"I'll be riding upfront until with the guards as we travel for the first few hours. We shall stop at an inn after we have made a trek of 50 miles to eat and sleep for the night." Jaime told her quickly, squeezing her hands as he did so.

Sansa could only nod her understanding and the fact that he would be on the watch made her feel much better. They stared at one another for a moment before Jaime kissed Sansa's left hand and closed the door to make his way to the front of the guards.

And then she was alone with her thoughts and fears, both of them threatening to consume her with fright.

The inn was small and slightly in disarray but it was charming and would do for their purposes. The inn keeper saw the guards outside and the sword at Jaime's side and grew quite serious.

"May I help you, sir," he asked, his accent slightly more drawled than city folks. He was surprisingly skinny and medium height, with his hair long and unruly. His exterior looked just as the inn did, small and in disarray.

"Aye, I'm here with my bride and we need the best room you can offer us," Jaime replied, squeezing Sansa's hand, as he had been holding it since she had gotten out of the carriage. He put forth a bag of coins and grinned as the inn keeper's eyes widened. "Money is not an issue."

Sansa blushed at the word bride and looked at the inn keeper as he inspected both her and Jaime. She didn't know what he was thinking but his eyes made her fidget more then she already was. Sansa was nervous but she had been even more nervous in the carriage. She found that as the time to actually consummate the marriage, she felt less and less nervous. Instead she felt anxious and found she didn't fear intimacy with Jaime. He was her husband, he hadn't rejected her and he was still there protecting her. So she'd give herself to him and she'd do it as fearlessly as possibly. She was a wolf and she could do it, for Jaime if not for herself.

After another moment of hesitation, the inn keeper hastily had the largest suite prepared for them and had another two rooms with numerous cots set up for the guards Jaime had brought with them.

There was silence between Jaime and Sansa, neither knowing what to say to each other. Sansa wasn't expecting a confession of love, that would be completely ludicrous, but she had hoped he'd somehow reassure her. Still the silence led on until they were safely in their room, a tub at the side, waiting for whenever they call for it to be filled. There was a bright fire going, a large bed and a table with towels and other things they might need.

Jaime closed the door behind them and Sansa half expected that she would run screaming because the moment had finally arrived but she didn't. Hand still on the lock, Jaime turned toward her and met her eyes, as if waiting for her to say something. When she didn't, he pulled the latch down so that they wouldn't have any interruptions.

The silence stretched on as they stared at each other, neither knowing what they should do and waiting for the other to make the first move. To both their surprise, it was Sansa who made the first move. She felt a sense of courage and power run through her as she stepped forward to stand in front of him, her hands moving up to Jaime's shoulders to steady herself on him. Jaime put his hands onto her hips in return and they both tightened their grasps on one another as Sansa stood tall enough to kiss Jaime softly.

The soft kiss reassured Jaime and let him know that Sansa was not afraid of him. It empowered him to take control as the experienced one. He pulled her closer, his hand moving into her hair, as he deepened the kiss, his back now fully against the door. Sansa gasped into his mouth as his tongue lightly caressed her lower lip which only gave Jaime more access to her mouth. They shared several kisses before either drew up for air and they stared at each other in surprise, lust flowing through them.

Jaime had little idea how Sansa had been able to extract such emotion from him and Sansa felt much the same toward him. They both knew how attractive the other was but now there was the strong and overwhelming attraction that surged through them both that left them breathless.

"Sansa," Jaime began, his breath coming in slow pants. He looked into her eyes to see signs of trust that he felt he didn't wholly deserve. "I can't promise I'll be all that you for hope in a husband but what I can promise is to be gentle with you tonight. Do I have your permission?"

Sansa could only nod, her hands moving up to his face to pull him toward her for another kiss. They broke apart after a moment and Sansa stumbled slightly. Jaime caught her and righted her before he moved them both to the bed which had been warmed with bed warmer filled with hot coals. Jaime's hand turned Sansa around and, quickly as he could, loosened her stays so that the wedding dress could pool at her feet. She stepped out of it carefully, her hair in one hand and put her thee hand onto his chest. She could feel his heart thumping in his chest as hard as hers was and smiled up at him shyly, giving him some reassurance.

"I want you, Jaime." The words fell from her mouth and she wanted to feel embarrassed by them but she couldn't. The words rang true and they soothed her and she found that the soothed Jaime as well. He looked down at her with eyes that seemed dazed and bent to kiss her lightly as he made quick work of her small clothes. She was soon naked and she couldn't help but bathe in the lustful look Jaime gave her. It gave her the power to reach for his clothes and take off as much as she could. Her fingers had become so shaky by the time she had reached for his underclothes and he had to stop her hands do that he could do it himself.

Once they both stood completely naked and as vulnerable as they could be, they just simply stared at one another again. Jaime drank in her naked form with his cock throbbing in its exposed state. Her breasts were perky and just the right size and her pink nipples stood at attention at being suddenly unclothed, the cold air around them affecting her. He could see goose bumps ripple across her skin as his eyes moved down her body and he tried not to how pleased he was by it. Her legs looked heavenly and her cunt was brushed over with dark red curls that made his cock jump. He wanted nothing more in the moment then to bury his head within those curls and taste her but he stopped himself because this had to be slow.

Sansa also drank in his nakedness, a weird sensation coursing through her, right to the spot between her legs, a liquid feeling moving toward her lower half. She knew that is was lust that she was feeling and the view that Jaime gave made her primal urges spike. She had heard woman boast about the pleasure a man could bring to a woman and looking at Jaime, she somehow knew he could bring her to the same pleasures. His manly body seemed to call out to her and as her eyes came to rest on his cock, her whole body seemed to heat. His chest hair was darker then the hair on his head and it wasn't as hairy as she had though. It looked as if the hair had been lightly wisped onto him and it trailed down onto his stomach and led to the hair at his cock. She was blushing at the sight of him and wondered how on earth he would fit within her, as she felt tiny next to him, but she told herself not to worry because Jaime would know more then she would.

"I... I may need your guidance now," Sansa whispered, feeling rather embarrassed all of a sudden. They were both naked and yet she had no idea what to do next. Jaime found her cluelessness rather endearing and somehow even more arousing. He was her first and she would be his completely and that stirred emotions in him that he thought were long missing.

Jaime held out his hand as a reply and Sansa took it, shedding the nervousness and uncertainty from her and decided just to feel. He led her to the bed and picked her up to place her carefully but firmly into the bed. By now he was more than halfway erect and she felt his hardening length press into the inside of her right thigh which, in turn, made them both groan with need.

"Do you want this," Jaime asked huskily, as he tapped into his last bit of strength to restrain himself. It would be difficult to try and stop himself after that moment if they were to continue on and she suddenly had cold feet. By confirming both their wants and needs, he hoped that it would be easier for them both to continue without a hitch.

"Yes," Sansa replied, her hands moving up to clasp his forearms tightly. She met his eyes then and smiled reassuringly. "Yes, Jaime, I want this."

Jaime took that as opportunity enough to let himself dive into his desires. He moved to kiss her and he bit her lower lip softly before letting go. He began his descent down her bow with careful open mouthed kisses and cupped her right breast in his good hand and flicked her nipple with his tongue, eliciting a needy moan from within Sansa. She grabbed the sheets beneath her as she didn't know exactly where to put them, while arching back his back into Jaime's touch. Then, at the corner of her eye, she saw the glint of gold and finally remembered the golden hand that pressed firmly into her hip. She reached for it then and Jaime paused his work in her breasts to look up.

"Do you want to take it off," Sansa asked, her eyes meeting Jaime's stormy ones. She felt like she had struck a chord in him as he became perfectly still and his eyes unblinkingly staring at her.

Jaime didn't know what to think at her question, but it released a force in him so primal and needy that is caused his whole body to momentarily paralyze. She was not afraid of his crippled arm and was fully ready to allow him to be utterly free with her. Once he started moving again, he kissed her hungrily and reveled in the moans she made. She quickly undid the straps holding his golden hand to his arm and the hand came off within a few moment, the skin bruised and scared still. As he broke the kiss, Sansa brought his stump put to her lips and kissed the edge of it, her eyes never leaving his.

Jaime became uncomfortably hard at the sight and moved quickly down her body to let her have some pleasure of her own. Sansa's eyes widened as she realized that he meant to put his mouth on her cunt and was about to pull away when his mouth connected with her firmly. She bucked her hips as he began to lick and suck her, her cunt becoming increasingly wet as the pleasure intensified. Jaime held her firmly down, his eyes looking at her unravel before him. She was withering and moaning loudly and the sounds only urged him on to allow her to release. Her orgasm hit her hard, as it was her first, and she felt as though she were free falling into bliss, calling out Jaime's name as she did so. Sansa was panting still when Jaime came up to kiss her, his cock now lining at her entrance. She gripped Jaime's arms as they were on either side of her head and she whimpered in anticipation.

"It will hurt Sansa, and I'm sorry, I can't do very much about the pain," Jaime warned her, his cock head moving softly on her cunt.

"I know. Just...please," she whispered, her gaze hazed with lust. She wanted the whole ordeal to be over and done with, as the anticipation was gnawing at her insides. Jaime needed no other words before he carefully thrust into her. As he broke through her maidenhood, her nails dug into his forearms and she hissed out her breath in pain. Jaime stilled as he pushed all the way in, letting her adjust fully to his size. He had hoped that her orgasm would help with the pain but he knew the pain was inevitable, and there was very little either could have done to prevent it.

Her nails retracted after a few moments and Jaime began to move in and out, slowly, and after a moment, Sansa was moaning again, her eyebrows unknitting in pleasure.

With her tightness at having sex for the first time and Jaime having not had sex in over a year, Jaime's orgasm was closer and more intense than ever before. He increased his speed as Sansa continued to moan and shake beneath him, his hips snapping against hers. He felt her begin to clench and he knew that before long they'd both come undone. With his good hand, he reached between them and rubbed her clit in short, rough circles and they both came loudly and passionately, names spilling from their lips at their climaxes.

Jaime maneuvered himself to fall at Sansa's side, so as to not crush her, and pulled her to him, his cock still buried inside her. She reached up to take his good hand and kissed it softly, her eyes becoming heavy with exhaustion. Jaime pulled the covers over them and held Sansa to him, pulling out of her so that he could hold her properly and without hurting her further, as she was sure to be sore. There were no words between them and there didn't need to be, Sansa didn't regret the act and neither did Jaime. They were content and spent and they both fell asleep in the afterglow of their coupling, a smile lightly carved in both their faces.

* * *

A/N: This took a lot out of me, mostly because I had trouble with the smut, I didn't know how to put Sansa, someone who wasn't really exposed to sex much at all, in that kind of situation. And also Jaime and how he didn't really know how to handle Sansa's innocence. Well, I hope you enjoyed that. It wasn't as good as I had hoped for but whatever.

THANK YOU FOR ALL THE REVIEWS, and I hope you guys continue the lovely responses, I really love to read them to see how I'm doing at writing all of this, because if I'm honest, it's getting harder as I progress into this story.


End file.
